Bodily cancers are commonly treated using radiation therapy. Radiation therapy employs high energy radiation to kill cancer cells. One type of radiation therapy is brachytherapy, in which a source of radiation is in direct contact with an afflicted tissue. A common brachytherapy treatment, transperineal seed implantation, involves placing radioactive seeds in the prostate gland to kill prostate gland cancer cells. A physician employs tools, for example, ultrasound, computerized axial tomography (“CAT”) scans, and X-ray images in concert with dose-planning computer software programs to evaluate the medical condition of a patient. The physician constructs an optimal treatment plan to evenly distribute radiation throughout the afflicted tissue. Radioactive seeds of discrete radioactive strengths are inserted into the afflicted tissue through multiple implantation needles at positions corresponding to the treatment plan.
The physician in one example employs a radioactive seed applicator to insert the radioactive seeds into the afflicted tissue. The radioactive seed applicator engages with a radioactive seed cartridge. The radioactive seed cartridge holds one or more radioactive seeds. The radioactive seed cartridge transfers radioactive seeds from the radioactive seed cartridge to the radioactive seed applicator for insertion into the afflicted tissue. In one example, the physician loads the radioactive seed cartridge with the radioactive seeds just before use of the radioactive seed cartridge with the radioactive seed applicator. In another example, the physician receives the radioactive seed cartridge in a radiation shielding container with the radioactive seed cartridge pre-loaded with the radioactive seeds.
The radiation shielding container in one example is made from lead or steel to shield the physician from radiation of the radioactive seeds. The radiation shielding container fully encapsulates the radioactive seeds of the radioactive seed cartridge. The physician in one example opens the radiation shielding container and removes the radioactive seed cartridge from the radiation shielding container. The physician then places the radioactive seed cartridge in an autoclave for sterilization of the radioactive seeds. The radioactive seeds are not shielded during the time period between the physician removing the radioactive seed cartridge from the radiation shielding container and the physician placing the radioactive seed cartridge in the autoclave. As one shortcoming, the physician is exposed to radiation from the radioactive seeds during sterilization of the radioactive seeds.
Thus, a need exists for a radiation shielding container that promotes a reduction in exposure to radiation by the physician during sterilization of the radioactive seeds.